Doncellas,colmillos y recuerdos
by DJ Valquiria
Summary: Esta historia se centra antes de que Yui llegue a la mansión sakamaki antes estara mi OC ,Treicy,es una vampiresa que irá a la mansión sakamaki para convivir con ellos,a pesar de haber convivido con otros vampiros machos,tenia miedo pero estaba segura,tal ves ella cambié a los sakamaki de algun modo,pero habrá un misterio que pondrá a Treicy en el ojo de la tormenta,que será?...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se centra antes de que Yui llegue a la mansión sakamaki antes estara mi OC ,treicy,es una vampireza que irá a la mansión sakamaki para convivir con ellos,a pesar de haber convivido con otros vampiros machos,tenia miedo pero estaba segura,tal ves ella cambié a los sakamaki de algun modo,pero habrá un misterio que pondrá a Treicy en el ojo de la tormenta,que será?...lee para entender,disfruten amores

Colmillos,doncellas y recuerdos :

Dicen que la belleza significa perfección...Soy una reprentación de ella pero no me consideraría nombre es Treicy,Treicy Stewarts,tengo 16 años y soy una vampira,una doncella para en uno de los instituto de elite para vampiros superdotados,aqui cada uno debe esforzarse por ser los el unico lugar que considero mi hogar,igual que a los demas y en especial a las doncellas que viven aqui,todas le debemos al Conde nuestras vidas,estaba dibujando el rostro del conde en mi libreta cuando mi sirvienta Sayuri toca la puerta.

-Entra Sayu-Dije mirando la puerta

Sayuri entra y se dirije hacia mi,Sayuri es una humana que trabaja en el instituto como mi sirvienta personal,tiene el cabello moztaza claro largo amarrado con una coleta baja con un lazo,ojos marrones y es muy plana...no lo digo por ser mala sino de que es la verdad.

-Las doncellas la llaman para que entrene sus poderes mi lady-Dijo Sayuri mirandome

-Supongo que no tengo opcion-Dije levantandome de mi asiento-Vamos

Me cambie al traje de entrenamiento y nos dirijiamos a la sala de 3 meses que me volvi doncella pero no completé mi ceremonia por un accidente,me a costado mucho poder adaptarme a mi nueva vida pero me esfuezo doncella es considarada un tipo especial de vampiro,fuerte,inteligente y portadora de un arma especial con poderes,su item,una poderosa herramienta de batalla,no cualquiera puede ser doncella,solo las elegidas por el conde pueden llegar me senté a un lado con Sayuri a ver el entrenamiento de las doncellas con su items,en una de las batallas estaban las hermanas Ayame y Akane Lowel,Akane es la menor,tiene apenas 12 años y ya pelea como una chica de 20,es muy sorprendente,Ayame es la mayor,siendo hermanas siempre buscan la forma de trabajar juntas como una sola pero ahora estan demostrando su el otro campo estaban Yuriko y Meiri,Yuriko es una chica muy extrovertida además de ser la más caderona,Meiri es muy dificil de comprender,es muy masoquista y las chicas intentan que deje ese habito pero creo que es inutil,luego de que sonara la campana del receso las chicas se acercaron a hablar conmigo.

-Vaya que estoy mejorando-Dijo Akane cargando su Item

-Yo quiero otro traje de entrenamiento,este color no me gusta-Dijo Yuriko amarrandose el pelo

-Yo prefiero mi traje de combate,puedo herirme sin dificultad-Dijo Meiri mirando sus cicatrices

-Donde estabas Treicy,llegas tarde-Dijo Ayame sentandose al lado de Treicy

-Estaba en mi cuarto dibujando,no recibí ningun aviso-Dije

-PUES NO LAS HAY!-Gritó una chica que se acercaba a a mi-Una doncella nunca olvida su rutina semanal

-Murasaki,no seas tan ruda con ella-Dijo Ayame mirandola

-Es una doncella como nosotras,debe tener responsabilidades-Dijo Murasaki mirandome-Ven,peleemos

-Suerte...la necesitaras-Dijo Akane pasando un pañuelo a su item

No tenia elección,habia llegado tarde,asi que el pago era pelear con la mas fuerte de las ,basicamente es la cabeza del grupo,seria,fria y estrica,a veces la vi reir pero minusiosamente,quiere todo a la perfección y quiero llegar a enorgullecerla pero es imposible.

-Lista?!-Dijo Murasaki mostrando su item

-Oye murasaki!,No pensaras en usar tu item no?!-Exclamó Ayame

-Ustedes no se metan chicas,esto es entre ella y yo!-Exclamó Murasaki

-Pero..es solo una niña,Muri!-Exclamo yuriko

-Saca tu item Treicy-Dijo Murasaki mirandome y poniendose en guardia

-O..ok-Dije nerviosa

Saque mi item,que era una daga,y obte por una posición de queria pelear contra Murasaki,era capaz de matarme,pero tenia que probarle que no me iba a dejar vencer por la campana sonó comenzamos a pelear por 1 hora,a los ultimos minutos estaba perdida,ya no podia más,Murasaki habia ganado y ella lo sabia,el timbre me habia salvado de una muerte asegurada.

-Eres debil,necesitas entrenar más-Dijo Murasaki guardando su item-Debes ser mucho más que una cara bonita.

-Es...esta bien-Dije exhausta

-Estas bien Treicy?-Dijo Ayame ayudandome a levantarme

-Bien hecho señorita Treicy-Dijo Sayuri aplaudiendo

-Gracias Sayu-Dije recuperando el aliento

-Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación a descansar-Dijo Yuriko

-Si,pelear contra Murasaki es como pelear con 5 vampiros a la vez-Dije con una sonrisa

-La ayudaré a llegar a su cuarto mi lady-Dijo Sayuri acercandose a mi

-Estoy bien...puedo caminar-Le dije-Bueno me voy..hasta luego chicas

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto Sayuri me cambió el traje de entrenamiento a un hermoso vestido de color rojo hasta las rodillas con unas botas altas blancas con hechada boca abajo en mi cama por un rato,luego mi gato blanco Moukou me acompañó y con su patita me sobaba la cabeza,era como si tuviese mente propia.

-Moukou...estoy cansada-Dije

-Nyaa?-Maullo Moukou echandose a mi lado

-Casi muero-Le dije con tono de cansancio

-Nyaaaa!?-Dijo Moukou con su pelo erizado

-Es una exageración-Dije volteando mi cabeza para mirar a Moukou

-Nyaaa-Dijo Moukou con tono de alivio

-Señorita Trisha...el conde quiere verla!-Dijo Sayuri con tono de emocion

-Ya voy-Dije suspirando

Comencé a caminar por un pasillo hasta que llegue a una puerta grande,la toque y se abrió automaticamente,al entrar habia un hombre vestido como un principe leyendo en la hombre de apariencia de 20 años,era palido,de cabello blanco y ojos rojo intensos,cuando olfateo el lugar se notó que sintió mi fragancia a rosas cerró el libro,se sacó sus lentes de lectura y volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa la cual se podian apreciar sus colmillos,yo estaba un poco sonrojada por el era...el mismisimo conde,su nombre era Evans Frederic Blackbourne..y es mi prometido.

-Hola preciosa...-Dijo el Conde dejando el libro en un escritorio

-Por que me llamo...Conde?-Le pregunté mientras veia como se acercaba a mi

-Vamos...somos pareja...deja las formalidades...di mi nombre...amo cuando lo dice tú-Dijo el conde a mi oido mientras me abrazaba.

-Aun no me acostumbro a nuestro estado actual-Dije separandome de él

-Hueles bien-Dijo Evans oliendo mi cuello y riendo un poco

-Para que me llamaste?-Pregunte nerviosa

-No puedo llamar a mi novia y estar con ella?-Dijo el conde alejandose de mi y poniendo el libro que estaba leyendo en el estante de libros

-Todo un cazanova-Dije sentandome en un sillón

-Me halagas-Dijo él riendo un poco

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sin que me de cuenta él estaba sobre mi mirandome pero yo lo conocia y sabía que quería morder mi cuello y succionar mi sangre,me lanzó una perversa sonrisa y me besó y luego bajó hacia mi cuello y intento morderlo que para él era un manjar exquisito pero en ese momento interrumpe una persona.

-Que crees que le haces?-Dijo una mujer que aparecio de las sombras

-Maldita sea hermana...estaba en el mejor momento-Dijo el conde

La persona que llego era la hermana mayor del conde,Gina Blackbourne,ella es muy estricta y no se como aceptó mi compromiso con el conde,a pesar de no ser de una categoria más es muy estricta y nunca la eh visto sonreir,siempre esta seria y una que otra vez escucho elogios de ella aunque acepta nuestras muestras de afecto entre evans y yo,y ahora estoy intentando familiarizarme con ella...ya que es mi futura cuñada y ella parece intentar lo mismo.

-Sus cariñitos para tu habitación hermano-Dijo Gina con los brazos cruzados mirandonos

-Quise aprovechar que no estabas-Dijo Evans parandose

-Pero es tu oficina Evans-Dije mirandolo y levantandome del sillón

-Y que?Nadie puede entrar a menos que le de permiso-Dijo Evans

-O...a menos que sea yo-Dijo Gina

-Tú si,hermana-Dijo Evans con tono pesado

-Tienes trabajo hermano,y tú Treicy debes practicar con las demás doncellas...Ve!-Dijo Gina estricta

-No le grites-Dijo Evans abrazandome por detrás

-Tranquilo mi amor-Dije besandole la mejilla-En la noche ven a verme a micuarto y hacemos todo lo que quieras

-En la noche...por ahora,ve a hacer tu practica-Dijo Gina mirandola seria

Yo me despedí de Evans con un tierno beso y me fui del lugar,Gina se quedo con Evans,creo que a platicar un poco.

-Deberías dejar de llamarla,necesita concentrarse en su trabajo-Dijo Gina llenado al estante de libros de su hermano

-No puedo evitarlo,la necesito siempre a mi lado-Dijo Evans mirando una foto de Treicy que tenia en su escritorio

Gina camina hacia el estante de libros de su hermano y los revisa,luego ve un folder blanco,lo saca y le la pasta.

-Preparativos para la boda?-Preguntó con un poco de interes Gina

-Eso es personaaaaal!-Dijo el conde brincando de la silla del escritorio y intentando arrancarle el folder de las manos a su hermana

-Devuelvemelo-Dijo el conde un poco serio

-Por que no de dijiste?-Dijo Gina

-No esta listo aun!-Dijo el conde tratando de agarrar el folder

Gina lo empuja al sillón y lo inmoviliza y ve el contenido del libro pero no hay nada.

-No hay nada,se lo dijiste a treicy?-Dijo Gina mirando a su hermano

-Bueno,aún no es el momento-Dijo Evans un poco sonrojado

-Espero que lo llenen juntos-Dijo Gina

Gina desinmoviliza a su hermano y le devuelve el folder,mientras Evans lo pone en su lugar,Gina se sienta en el sofá

-Ella no es para ti...es muy joven...tiene apenas 16 años Evans-Dijo con un tono firme-Y tú tienes 321

-Papá tenia 650 años cunado conoció a Mamá...y ella tenia 20

-Pero es diferente,ambos eran vampiros de sangre,y ella es mitad humana-Dijo Gina

-No me importa Gina,mi amor por ella es demasiado grande y no amaré a otra persona como la amo a ella-Dijo Evans mirando la foto de Treicy

-Bueno,es tu decisión,discutir contigo es imposible-Dijo Gina levantandose del sofá y llendo a la puerta

-A que viniste antes de que me encontraras con Treicy?-Dio Evans un poco sonrojado

-A si...mandaré a Treicy a vivir con los hijos de Karl Heinz por 1 año-Dijo Gina sin rodeos

-Que?!...Karl heinz?...el vampiro noble que traicionó a Papá?...mandarás a treicy con sus hijos?

-Quiero que conozca los tipos de vampiros que hay en el mundo,y ellos son perfectos-Dijo Gina

-No tuvo suficiente con los mukami?...sabes lo que sufri mientras ella estaba allá?-Dijo Evans sorprendido

-Ellos sabian convivir entre ellos,los hijos de Karl heinz no...será una buena oportunidad para probarla en campo abierto-Dijo Gina mirando a su hermano

-No te dejaré hacerlo-Dijo Evans con tono fuerte

-Ya es tarde,hable con Karl Heinz y esta de acuerdo,en 3 dias se irá,asi que pasala muy bien con ella antes de que se vaya-Dijo Gina

-Te gusta verme sufrir no?-Dijo Evans un poco herido

-Lo hago por el bien de ella...lo necesitará,ya que en la noche estarás con ella,diselo-Dijo Gina

Gina termina de mirarlo y se va de la habitación,Evans impactado por lo que le dijo su hermana se sentó en su escritorio y trató de digerir todo lo que le dijo.

Al atardecer volví a mi cuarto,tome una ducha,me cambié y fui a escribir en mi diario,luego fui al comedor donde comen unicamente las doncellas y ahi estaban todas,yo me sente en un lugar cerca a Murasaki y luego trajeron la comida,y platicamos un rato.

-Y chicas...alguna novedad?-Dije un poco nerviosa

-Intentas hacer conversación en la mesa?-Dijo Murasaki seria

-Um...Bueno yo...-Dije un poco avergonzada y asustada a la vez

-Murasaki,no seas asi con ella...solo quiere que tengamos algo de platica en la cena-Dijo Ayame

-Pues,yo compre un nuevo par de botas carmesi,estan preciosas,luego vas a mi cuarto para verlas esta bien Treicy?-Dijo Yuriko emocionada

-El carmesi es el color de la sangre...y es muy bonito...quieres verlo...treicy?-Dijo Meiri agarrando el cuchillo de la mesa

-Bueno...yo por mi parte...hice una nueva pintura con oleo,y hice muchos diseños de ropa para todas-Dijo Akane agarrando el cuchillo de Meiri y alejandolo de ella

-Ay,enserio?!,luego me los muestras,quiero quedarme con los mejores!-Dijo Yuriko

-Dejanos algo a nosotras Yuriko-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahi bueno,ya se!,mañana nos vamos de shopping todas,que les parece-Dijo Yuriko emocionada

-Iremos a la tienda de cuchillos?...quiero comprar uno nuevo-Dijo Meiri jugando con la comida

-Meiri,no juegues con la comida,come-Dijo Murasaki mirandola

-Meiri,cielo,busca otro pasatiempo que no sea coleccionar cuchillos y objetos puntiagudos o hacerte daño a ti misma-Dijo Yuriko un poco preocupada

-Masoquismo-Dijo Akame

-Exacto-Dijo Yuriko

-No tengo otro...me gusta ese pasatiempo...me enseña a ser fuerte-Dijo Meiri comiendo un poco

Meiri agarra el cuchillos de ayame y lo comienza a girar entre sus dedos y poco a poco agarra velocidad y todas la chicas la miran un poco asustadas y nerviosas al pensar que el cuchillo puede salir volando y caerle a alguna

-Cuidado que le caiga a alguien Meiri-Dijo Murasaki bebiendo su copa de vino

-a todo el mundo le hace bien un poco de rojo...no crees?-Dijo meiri mirando a Murasaki con sus ojos grandes

-Otra vez tu obsesión con el rojo querida?-Dijo Yuriko comiendo

-No es por el color rojo...es por la sangre-Dijo meiri agarrando el cuchillo en sus manos y el filo fijamente

-Omitamos ese tema...estamos comiendo-Dijo Akane un poco fastidiada

-En la mesa,debemos comportarnos como damas,o acaso no eres una doncella?-Dijo Murasaki comiendo

Meiri respira profundamente y con una maniobra se sube a la mesa y apunta a Murasaki con el cuchillo que tenia en la mano,Murasaki deja los cubiertos con los que estaba comiendo y se limpia la boca y la observa.

-Sientate,o puedo lastimarte-Dijo Murasaki mirandola fijamente-Puedo ser una dama,pero respondo muy bien

-Y acaso tú tuviste un trauma?...no verdad?-Comenzó a reir Meiri-Eh?!...No verdad?!

-Basta chicas,estamos dando una mala imagen,que pasaria si el conde entrara ahora-Dije para calmar el momento

-Nos expulsaria?-Dijo Akane mirandome

-O peor...que tal si entra..su hermana

-Ella es peor-Dijo Ayame comiendo

-Es una gran lady,pero es algo mandona,aburrida,severa y no se divierte-Dijo Yuriko tomando vino

Vi a Meiri y ella me estaba observando fijamente a los ojos,me asuste,por Meiri si tenia un trauma y era capaz de hacer daño y tengo cuidado al hablar con ella a veces se exsalta como lo hizo ahora,luego ella se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer tranquila

-Mañana que haremos?-Dije para recuperar la comversación

-Hay que ir de shopping si?-Dijo Yuriko como si suplicara-Murasaki que opinas

-Mmmm...nop-Dijo Murasaki terminando de comer

-Ahi que aburrida-Dijo Yuriko

-Yo me apunto-Dije un poco emocionada

-Yayy-Dijo Yuriko-Verás que compraremos ropas muy hermosas,a ti te quedan todos los colores

-Eso es tener suerte...creo-Dije un poco confundida

-Yo tambien iré-Dijo Ayame-Necesito unas blusas nuevas

-Yo tengo que ir con ella asi que...también voy-Dijo Akane tomando el vino

-Ok...yo iré...-Dijo Meiri mirando el vino

-Yeyyy-Dijo Yuriko-Verás que te compraré mucha ropa..que colores quieres?

-Negro claro,negro oscuro,negro opaco,negro pastel-Dijo Meiri mirando a Yuriko-Esos colores me gustan

-Todos son muy sombrío,no es muy lindo

-No no,esta bien...te comprare lo que te guste-Dijo Yuriko

-Yeyy-Dijo Meiri seria

-La cena termino,vayan a sus dormitorios,duerman bien señortias

Todas nos levantamos simultaneamente y nos fuimos del lugar,Murasaki tocó una campanita que era para que las sirvientas supieran que ya podian recoger el servicio de la se fueron a sus habitaciones y nos dijimos las buenas noches mientras cadad una entraba a sus habitaciones,la mia estaba apartada de las demás asi que no se escucha nada y para mi es más llegué a mi habitación Sayuri me cambió a mi camisón y se fue a su habitación que esta al lado,escribi en mi diario lo que paso hoy dia y me eché a esperar a Evans por qu le habia dicho que fuese a mi cuarto en la Evans llegó lo vi tranquilo y se acercó conmigo en la cama.

-Mi amor,tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Evans

-Que cosa bebé?-Dije poniendome en su pecho y besando su cuello

-Es algo...serio...tenemos que hablarlo seriamente-Dijo Evans evitando mis caricis

-de que se trata mi conde?-Dijo aun besando se cuello

-De...de algo...impotante-Dijo Evans aguantando

Luego yo me siento sobre él y lo beso

-Dilo pronto,o mi pasión se enfriará-Dije con un poco de melodia

-Eso no pasará-Dijo Evans poniendose sobre mi y besando mi cuello

-Oh mi amor-Dijo sintiendo los besos calidos de mi novio

enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y acaricie su cabello sedos

-Mi...mi amor-Dije un poco sonrojada-Te necesito ahora,eso es lo que importa

-Te haré mia-Dijo Evans lamiendo mi cuello y mis pechos.

Evans entro en mi despacio pero profundo,ambos jadeamos y nos miramos mutuamente

-Ahhhh,te siento...arder-Dije mirandolo a los ojos

Evans comienza a embestir y comenzamos a gemir y a jadear juntos

-Serás mia...solo mia..mia-Dijo excitado

-AHHHH,YO SOY tuya..tu fuite el primero...y siempre lo serás

Yo y evans seguimos con nuestra escena de amor durante 2 horas,luego nos quedamos sudorosos y luego estuvimos abrazados en la cama recuperando el lo recuperamos nos besamos un rato.

-Evans,que era lo que querias decirme?-Dije tocando el torso formido de él

-No importa mi amor...buenas noches-Dijo Evans quedando dormido

-Descansa mi amor-Dije también quedando dormida

A la mañana siguiente desperté pero Evans no estaba a mi lado,dejó una carta diciendo que tnia trabajo que bañé,me cambié y me fui a desayunar con las regreso a su cuarto y hizo lo mismo que hermana fue a verlo y se sentó en su sillón.

-Le dijiste hermano?

-No pude

-Por que?

-Umm...me distraje

-Entonces tendre que hacerlo yo

-Pero sé discreta

-Lo intentaré

Gina fue hacia mi haitación,yo estaba ordenando mis libros cuando escuché la puerta tocar,le abrí la puerta y se sentó en un sofá nerviosa,me senté en mi cama y la observé,antes de que queria hablar,ella hablo primero

-Mi hermano tal vez no te haya dicho nada por que acyó ante tu encantos

-El me tenia que decir algo pero...cayo

-Tienes que irte de nuevo de la academia para convivir con otros vampiros

-No dijo que con los Mukami seria la primera y ultima vez?

-Vas a contradecirme?

-NO!

-Será como con los mukami,un año,la mitad del año tendras permitido estar con su sirvienta pero a mitad de año se irá

-De acuerdo

-Talvez no te parezca justo pero tienes que hacerlo,podras?

-Tengo otra opcion?-Dije un poco triste

-No...en 2 dias te vas...ve preparando tus cosas-Dijo Ginger

-a donde ire?-Dije

-A la mansion sakamaki,hable con uno de los hijos,el te resivira,son 6 vampiros adolecentes-dijo Gina mirandome

-A Evans no le gustará esa idea-Dije mirando a un punto fijo

-Pues se la tendra que aguantar,de un modo o otro-Dijo Gina seria

-Y que pasa si me...muerden?-Dije tocando mi cuello

-Te morderán de todos modos,tendras que aguantarlo-Dijo Gina mirandome

-Pero a Evans...-Dije dudosa

-Evans tendrá que hacerse la idea de que te morderan...dejame a mi hermano en mis manos-Dijo Gina

-E...esta bien...-Dije un poco nerviosa

-Se que como prometida de mi hermano debo escucharte por que pronto serás de la familia,me disculpo por mi actitud fuerte-Dijo Gina tranquila

-No,esta bien...podré acostumbrarme-Dije dudosa

-No quiero que te acostumbres,quiero que puedas vivir como la chica que eres y no pretender-Dijo mirandome

-Bueno,tendré que aprender algo de ti,seré noble vampirica

Gina se fue y llamé a sayuri,le explique todo lo que me dijo Gina y sin decir nada más se puso a hacer mis dia siguiente sayuri estaba haciendo mis maletas mientras yo estaba entrenando con yuriko,luego del entrenamiento me senté y Yuriko se acercó a mi y me comenzó a hablar.

-Tienes buena fuerza Treicy,al igual que cuerpo-Dijo Yuriko simpatica

-Te cuento algo?

-Pero claro cariño,dime

-Me ire de nuevo a la casa de otros vampiros

-NOOOOO,Ahhhhhh!-Dijo Yuriko emocinada

-Baja la voz yuriko

-Y que ropa llevaras?

-la que lleve en mi viaje con los sakamaki

-SOBRE MI CADAVER-Dijo Yuriko dramaticamente-sabes que hora es?

-Hora de..ir a dormir?

-Nooo,hora de compraaas

-Pero..nos dejaran?-Dije algo preocupada

-Cualquier cosa,fue mi culpa

-y de donde sacamos el dinero

-Yo tengo

-no quiero que gastes en mi

-No tengo novio con quien gastarlo,no problem

-pero...

-Nada de peros...vamonos

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial a Yuriko se le inlumino los ojos y luego vio su reloj y me habló.

-Bien tenemos 2 horas antes de que cierren,tenemos trabajo

-Por donde empezamos?

Despúes de 1 hora y media llegamos a la academia y entramos a mi cuarto con bastantes bolsas y las pusimos en el abrió las maletas con ropa que Sayuri habia arreglado y saco toda la ropa de ellas y hizo una motaña de ropa

-La acabo de arreglar

-Pues ahora,arregla esta hermosa ropa

-Creo que es mucho para un año

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar cariño

-Como digas yuriko

-Agarra esto,y esto,y esto,y esto-Le dijo Yuriko a Sayuri

-Esto lo empaco tambien señorita Yuriko?

-No...eso es lo que quiero que tires

-Que?

-Si quieres daselo a la caridad o quedatela tú pero no la quiero aqui

-Yeyyy,mas para mi

Estaba nerviosa,mañana era el dia de irme,no habia visto a Evans hoy,queria verlo,ver como estaba,queria abrazarlo,besarlo,sentir sus labios con los mios y hacer el amor una ultima úes de que Yuriko termino de mis maletas y se vaya y sayuri tambien yo fui a la habitacion de treicy pero cuando abri la puerta,evans estaba en la puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos,retrocedi y lo dejé pasar,él cerró la puerta y me dio las rosas y me abrazo con un poco de fuerza.

-Mi amor...estan hermosas

-No quiero que te vayas,quedate,me arrancaras el corazón,te acuerdas como te abrace cuando regresaste?,te cargue en mis brazos y no te solte

-Yo...yo-comence a sacar algunas lagrimas

-Shhhh...no hables...disfrutemos

Evans me besó,deje caer las rosas y me echó suavemente en la cama,me beso el cuello y me quito el camison,él se quito su camisa y su pantalón y pude ver su magnifica masculinidad ansiosa de poseerme nuevamente.

-Sé que me extrañaras mucho tenerme en tus brazos-Dije mirandolo-Evans?

Evans al parecer no queria soltarme,nos unimos esa noche y fue tan amoro y intenso que nos quedamos juntos la tarde de mi partida me puse un vestido color negro,Sayuri bajó mis maletas y yo estaba a punto de irme pero Evans me agarró la mano y me miro,se cambió la ropa y se me acerca

-Evans,me debo ir-Dije mirando a Evans

-No quiero que te vayas mi amor-Dijo Evans acercandse a mi y tomando mi cintura

-no me ire para siempre,solo un año,lo soportaste una vez-Dije tocando su pecho

-sufri demasiado mi amor la última vez-Dijo acariciando su mejilla contra la mia

-Mi corazón te pertencerá,siempre-Dije tocando su cara

-Igual el mio-Dijo Evans tocando mi mano

Me fuí de mi habitación y me fui al living donde estaban todas las chicas esperando para despedirse de mi,Sayuri estaba con las maletas y me senté en el sofá,antes de que viniera el carro a recogerme,las chicas y yo comenzamos a hablar un poco.

-Tenemos algunos reglaos para ti Treicy,te podrian servir-Dijo murasaki-Empezaré yo

Murasaki trae una enciclopea mediana y me la da

-Pesa

-Es una enciclopedia de mitos y leyendas que los vampiros conocemos...estudia-Dijo Murasaki

-Que detalle...gracias-Dije sonriendo-Sayuri,guardalo si?

Sayuri agarró la enciclopedia y casi se cae por el peso de este y lo guardó en una maleta donde iban a ir los se sentó y Yuriko de levantó para darme el siguiente regalo,cuando veo su regalo me sorprendí pero me quede pasmada,era un babydoll color blanco

-Y esto para que es?-Dije un poco incomoda

-Por si se presenta la oportunidad-Dijo Yuriko algo...feliz?

-Oportunidad?-Dije curiosa

-Si quieres divertirte-Dijo Yuriko

-Gracias Yuriko...sientate-Dijo Murasami seria

-Yuriko se sentó y me guiñó el ojo,para no ofender a Yuriko,decido guardar el babydoll en la maleta,luego se setnó y las hermanas Akane y Ayame.

-Toma-Dijo Ayane extendiendo una bolsa de caramelos

-Gracias

-Para que la dieta no te sofoque

Ayame se me acerca y me entrega una foto de todas nosotras

-Para que no nos olvides-Dijo Ayame con un sonrisa

-Como podría olvidarlas,las quiero mucho-Dije sonriendo

Ayame me abraza y se sienta con su hermana,meiri se acerca,me da miedo meiri por que no se que esperar de ella

-Que me regalarás Meiri?-Dije dudando un poco

-Pues...me dijeron que te regalara que te guste a ti y a mi,que sea significativo-Dijo Meiri

Meiri me entrega una caja mediana con dagas dentro,era su colección completa

-No Meiri,no puedo llevarmelo,es muy...-Dije mirando la caja

-Aterrador?-Dijo interrumpiendome

-...Significativo para ti-Dije mirandola

Meiri parecia sorprendida por que abrió un poco los ojos y luego me habló

-Para que te protejas,esas manos delicadas dudo mucho que puedan golpear-Dijo mirandome

-Meiri..-Dijo Murasaki intentado parar la conversación de Meiri

-No te preocupes Meiri,estaré bien,gracias por preocuparte por mi-Dije agracadecia

-Preocuparme?...preocuparme...preocuparme-Dijo Meiri mirando al piso

-OK...-Dije dandole la caja a Sayuri

Sayuri terminó de guardar y cerró la de unos minutos llegó el carro para llevarme a la mansión sakamaki,estaba nerviosa,no debia confiarme,estaría rodeada de vampiros machos,y por supuesto,que no perdería mi tiempo si una bella hembra se encontraba entre ellos,pero no les permitiría poseerme,yo ya le pertenecia a un solo estaba por subir al carro,me sentía triste pero debía cumplir con mi misión de estar un año con vampiros que no entró al auto y Moukou también entró y yo me despedí de todas y entré al carro,cuando el carro partió vi a Evans en mi balcon despidiendose,me sentía triste pero debía ser fuerte,saqué una foto de él que tenía guardada y la abracé durante el viaje,aquí comienza mi viaje.

Espero sus reviews y alguna sugerencia o comentario,no olviden leer mi historia de Dragon Ball Z y seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook


	2. Chapter 2

Seguimos con la historia...perdón por demorarme...disfruten amores

Mientras el carro iba llegando a la mansión la veía de lejos, era muy grande, me sentía nerviosa mientras llegaba pero a la vez con un poco de estaba en la ventana mirando el paisaje y Sayuri estaba leyendo pero al verme un poco pensativa decidió hablarme.

-Le sucede algo mi lady?-Dijo Sayuri cerrando su libro y mirándome

-Bueno, me siento algo nerviosa

-Por qué mi lady?, si usted ya ha convivido con otros vampiros-Dijo Sayuri cruzando sus piernas

-Bueno si, pero, y si los Sakamaki son diferentes a los mukami?-Dije agarrando a moukou y acariciándolo

-Usted sabe defenderse, pero si algo pasa, yo la protegeré

-Gracias Sayuri

Sayuri y yo nos tomamos de las manos revelando unos brazaletes sencillos de amistad, yo le había regalado uno cuando me contó acerca de su pasado. Cuando llegué a la entrada de la mansión toque la puerta y esta se abrió, entré y sayuri me siguió, tenía a moukou en brazos mientras olfateaba el lugar mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Escuché unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, detrás mío, Sayuri se preparaba para cualquier cosa, cuando vi, era un hombre de tez pálida como yo, ojos rosa y cabellera gris con lentes, parecía una persona muy estricta y educada suponía que se trataba del hermano a cargo de la mansión, por su mirada seria y su porte orgulloso

-Debe ser la señorita Stewarts, verdad?-Dijo el vampiro acercándose a mi

-Así es…señor sakamaki no?-Dije mirándolo

-Reiji Sakamaki, señorita-Dijo estrechando su mano

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Treicy-Dije con una sonrisa

-Sígame por favor, hablemos en la sala-Dijo Reiji mostrándome el camino

Me senté en un sillón de la sala mientras que Reiji se sentó en un sillón individual, Sayuri estaba para a mi costado y yo seguía teniendo a Moukou en mis manos, luego me ofreció té y comenzamos a hablar.

-Son 6 hermanos?-Pregunté curiosa

-Lo somos, soy el segundo-Dijo Reiji mirándome

-Y donde están los demás?-Dije mirándolo

Escuche una risa pequeña que provenía de una columna, comenzó a caminar hacia mí un chico de cabello naranja rojizo, de ojos verdes con un sombrero negro y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo

-Él es uno de los hermanos, Laito Sakamaki-Dijo Reiji mirando a Laito

-Y él más guapo-Dijo Laito sonriendo de lado

-Un gusto conocerte Laito-Dije estrechando mi mano

-El gusto es mío-Dijo Laito mesando mi mano

Moukou le bufó a Laito y lo arañó, pero no a propósito, lo había hecho porque casi toca mi rodilla, yo miré a Laito y me pareció un chico...interesante?

-Se nota que eres un donjuán-Dije un poco seria

-Así es, me gustan las chicas bellas-Dijo Laito mirándome

-Laito, nada de acoso a nuestra huésped-Dijo Reiji acomodándose los lentes

-Como si te hiciera caso-Dijo Laito

-tanto escándalo por una hembra?, que inmaduro-Dijo un chico apoyado en la pared

Había un chico de cabellera rosa, ojos rojos en la pared que me estaba mirando muy fijamente, también apareció un chico de cabellera purpura abrazando un oso de peluche y parado en mi lado derecho.

-Es una hembra diferente, huele muy bien-Dijo él

-Ellos son Subaru y Kanato señorita Treicy-Dijo Reiji-Sean educados, es una visita importante

-Aterrador-Me susurro Sayuri a mi oído

-Silencio, mi música no se escucha-Dijo un chico en un sofá

-Quién es?-Pregunté

-Es Shuu Sakamaki-Dijo Reiji muy frio

Cuando vi al tipo me gustó su cabello naranja con puntas amarillas, pero me sorprendí al ver sus ojos azules, era lo que más destacaba de él, me agradó

-Parece ser una persona muy centrada en su música y en su propia palabra eh?

-Es un perezoso primogénito-Dijo un chico sentado en un sillón personal

-El que faltaba-Dijo Subaru

-Me llamo Ayato Sakamaki señorita, un gusto-Dijo él mirándome

Lo miré por unos segundos, la mirada de esos ojos verdes era muy profunda y fria, su cabello rojo me gustó mucho. No podía creer que iba a vivir con estos 6 chicos que eran muy diferentes en personalidad pero lo tenía que intentar.

-Donde es mi habitación?-Dije algo curiosa

-Llévala a su habitación por favor-Dijo reiji al sirviente fantasma-Debe estar cansada

-Así es, los veo luego caballeros-Dije levantándome del sillón y siguiendo al sirviente fantasma

El sirviente cargó 2 maletas y Sayuri cuatro más con cuidado mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar a mi habitación era muy hermosa, con un baño privado con bañera, era increíble, Sayuri puso las maletas en el piso y comenzó a desempacar y a poner la ropa en el ropero.

-Los chicos Sakamaki son muy diferentes a los Mukami-Dije sentada en la cama

-Ni que lo digas, ellos eran más agradables entre sí-Dijo Sayuri mientras acomodaba la ropa

-tienes razón-dije mirándola

-¿cree que podrá estar bien aquí mi lady?-Me pregunto preocupada-¿y si uno de ellos intenta hacerle algo?

-Etto...-Dije dudosa

-Que hará cuando me toque regresar a la academia?-Dijo algo preocupada

-sayuri, tranquila...estaré bien-Dije alegre

-Bueno, aprovecharé el tiempo que tengo aquí para protegerla al máximo-Dijo honestamente

-gracias sayu-Dije mirándola

-bueno, que desea hacer primero?-Dijo curiosa

-necesito un baño-Dije suspirando

-enseguida mi lady-Dijo alegre

Sayuri se fue a preparar la bañera, colocó sales de aroma a rosas y entibió el agua. Entré a la bañera y Sayuri salió y vigilo la puerta con 2 espadas en sus manos, Sayuri sabía que con muchos machos con solo una hembra en este lugar iba a ser muy difícil para mi convivir con ellos.

-Mi lady, más tarde me puede dar un papel y un sobre para escribir?-Dijo Sayuri desde la puerta

-Por qué Sayu?-Pregunte enjabonando mi brazo

-Es que…Quisiera mandarle una carta a Alecktor-Dijo Sayuri un poco sonrojada

-Está bien Sayu-Dije con una sonrisa

Estaba terminándome de enjuagar cuando veo a Laito mirándome con esos ojos color esmeralda, me asuste y tapé el pecho y lo seguía viendo fijamente por si intentaba algo.

-Que haces aquí?!-Dije asustada

Sayuri pateo la puerta y le apuntó con sus espadas a Laito, él alzó las manos y sonrió de lado.

-Como entraste aquí eh?-Dijo Sayuri mirando a Laito con rabia-Sal, no se le espía a una dama cuando se baña

-No pude evitarlo-Dijo Laito con una sonrisa

-no pudiste?-Dije confundida

-Eres muy hermosa-Dijo Laito mirándome

-No se si tomarlo como halago...-Dije un poco avergonzada

-Quiere que lo saque mi lady?-Dijo Sayuri seria

-Por favor-Dije avergonzada

Sayuri lo sacó a apuntándole con las espadas. Me di cuenta que Laito era un pervertido sin remedio pero, creo que me interesaba un poco, quería conocer a todos los chicos y esperaba agradarles pero quería conocerlos por medio de sus gustos y no exagerando en mis emociones o en mis comentarios, creo que les agradaré...espero. Al día siguiente me puse un vestido corto y fui a desayunar con los chicos y me senté al lado de Laito, Sayuri me trajo el desayuno, trajo un plato con jamón y pomelo en rodajas y otro con queso gratinado encima de espárragos salteados y un té verde, los sakamaki comieron otra cosa pero no quería que me tomaran como una presumida, creo que la que quería resaltar mi posición como importante era Sayuri preparándome estos platos refinados. Luego del desayuno fui a mi cuarto y comencé a cepillar el pelaje de moukou cuando siento una presencia en mi cuarto, al voltear era Ayato que me estaba mirando sentado en una silla.

-Ayato! Me asustaste-Dije mirándolo sorprendida

-Y tú...sirvienta?-Preguntó ayato con interés

-Salió a comprar-Dije mirando a Moukou y cargándolo pero Moukou le bufa a ayato

-Creo que no le agradas-Dije mirándolo

-Yo creo que le agrado

Ayato se acercó a mí y acerco su mano a moukou para acariciarlo pero Moukou lo muerde

-Oye, no muerdas-Dije mirando a moukou-Te lo buscaste Ayato

-Le parece un crimen que quisiera saber si tu hermoso cuerpo es real o una ilusión de mis deseos secretos?-Dijo Ayato sonriendo

-No entiendo ese punto ayato, explicate-Dije mirando a moukou

Ayato se sentó a mi lado y se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro

-Mis deseos secretos...sobre la mujer de mis sueños-Dijo a mi oído

-A...yato?-Dije un poco nerviosa

Moukou le volvió a bufar pero Ayato no hizo caso, se acercó más y me susurro en mi oído

-Puedes demostrármelo...con un beso-Dijo Ayato con una sonrisa traviesa

Moukou no soportó más y se le abalanzó a Ayato en la cabeza y comenzó a arañarlo y a morderlo, Ayato intento quitárselo de la cabeza, yo también intentaba sacar a Moukou pero tenía las uñas clavadas en su piel

Quítate alimañaaaaa!-Gritó Ayato

-Espera, yo te lo quitaré-Dije

Finalmente le acaricie a Moukou la pancita, su punto débil se zafó de Ayato.

-Ayato!-Dije preocupada-Estas bien?

-Córtale las uñas a tu alimaña-Dijo Ayato tocándose una herida

-Se las corte hace 1 semana-Dije tranquila

-Perdí sangre, tendré que reponerme-Dijo dándome la espalda

-Eh?-Dije confundida

Ayato me empujó a la cama y me agarro de las muñecas, me asusté al ver sus ojos clavados en los mios, Moukou intentó lanzarse de nuevo pero Ayato lo lanzó con la mano y cayó al piso. Yo asustada por moukou que tuve la fuerza para zafarme de Ayato eh ir donde mi gatito que estaba en el piso, lo cargue en mis brazos y me senté en una silla.

-Moukou, estas bien?-Le dije preocupada

-Nya-Maullo Moukou frotándose en mi brazo

-Ninguna mujer se había zafado de mí...antes-Dijo Ayato un poco sorprendido

-Y lo volvería hacer, si vuelves a lastimar a mi gatito no te lo perdonaré-Dije mirándolo seria

-una mujer fuerte, es lo que me enciende-Dijo Ayato con una sonrisa

-pervertido-Dije un poco asustada

Sayuri abrió la puerta y se puso seria al ver a Ayato, dejó caer las bolsas de compras y saco sus espadas y las a punto a Ayato.

-Que haces aquí vampiro-Dijo Sayuri seria

-Ya vino la plana-Dijo Ayato fastidiado

-Fuera, no se entra a la habitación de una dama-Dijo Sayuri acercándose a Ayato

Sayuri empuja a Ayato sacándolo de la habitación y poniendo cerrojo a la puerta para que no volviese a entrar, puso las bolsas en la mesa y comenzó a sacar los objetos y a guardarlos y poniéndolos en su lugar

-Está bien mi lady?-Pregunto un poco preocupada

-Intentó morderme-Dije agarrándome el cuello

-Le fallé, no debí salir y tardarme tanto-Dijo con la cabeza agachada

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-Dije mirándola-Moukou me defendió

-Nyaaa-Maulló el gato lleno de orgullo

-Quiero ir al jardín a cortar algunas rosas, se ven hermosas-Dije mirando el jardín por la ventana

En seguida mi lady-Dijo Sayuri haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Me puse un vestido con vuelos hasta las rodillas de color blanco con detalles florales de color negro con una tira atada en el cuello que simula unas mangas cortas y un cintura grueso negro. Fui al jardín y comencé a cortar algunas flores blancas y a quitarles las espinas, se las daba a sayuri para que las cargará. Cuando camino de regreso veo a Shuu acostado en un árbol, parecía dormido, decidí hablarle aunque dudaba en hacerlo.

-Hola su-Dije tranquila

Vi que abría poco a poco los ojos, me impresionó que tuviera unos ojos azules que eran muy resaltantes, me gustaban sus ojos, me salí de mis pensamientos cuando él me saludo repentinamente.

-Que quieres-Me dijo

 _Bueno, no era un saludo muy...educado_

-No eres de muchas palabras no?-Dije mirándolo

-recién lo notaste?, no me gusta hablar-Dijo su cerrando los ojos

-o será porque no tienes compañía?-Dije algo curiosa

Shuu abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, creo que no le gustó mi comentario, me petrifique al ver esos ojos azules clavados en su mirada, no pude hablar, luego me relaje y continúe.

-No quiero molestarte-Dije yéndome de ahí

Sayuri estaba tras mío, sentía que Shuu me estaba observando pero no me atreví a voltear, tenía miedo de cualquier reacción, en eso sayuri se pone a mi lado.

-la sigue mirando mi lady-me susurro-no me gusta como la mira

-como me está mirando?-dije mirándola

-como si quisiera atravesarla con su mirada azul-dijo seria

-no creo-dije relaja

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, Sayuri puso las rosas en un florero, a Sayuri le gusta oler flores pero siempre estornuda por el polen

-Salud-dije sonriendo

-gracias-dijo sonándose la nariz

-que debería hacer ahora?-Dije pensativa

-organizar la montaña de ropa que le empaco lady Yuriko?-Dije Sayuri con las manos juntas

-no lo habías hecho antes?-Dije confundida

-es una montaña!, no podré-dijo mirando la ropa

-si podrás, te daré tiempo-Dije mirándola

Salí de la habitación y moukou me siguió. Recorrí un pasillo que me dirigió a una biblioteca, me gustaba leer, así que decidí agarrar un libro y leerlo ahí mismo, habían tantas opciones pero al final pude escoger uno, me senté en un sillón largo y lo comencé a leer. Luego de un rato leyendo el libro sentí algo familiar en el ambiente, como si hubiese estado ahí antes, pero no podía ser, era mi primera vez en esa casa. Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vi a Reiji entrar en la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar un libro, no sabía si hablarle pero, no me iba a hacer la cobarde.

-Necesitas algo Reiji?-Dije curiosa

-Lo puedo encontrar yo solo gracias-Dijo Reiji buscando con la mirada en los estantes

-Solo quiero ayudarte-Dije continuando mi lectura

-como podrías hacerlo?-dijo reiji-no conoces nada sobre esta casa

-No se por que pero...siento que...estuve aquí...antes-Dije

Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana, miraba todo lo que había, dejé el libro que estaba leyendo en el sillón, Moukou estaba a mi lado, yo solo estaba pensando en la razón por la cual estaba sintiendo tal sensación de haber estado ahí.

-Tú tenías el libro que buscaba-Dijo Reiji cogiendo el libro

-Enserio?-Dije volteando la mirada y viéndolo-Perdón

-Te gusta leer?-Dijo Reiji

-Bueno si, me gusta, pero siempre me gusta hacer otras actividades además de leer-Dije con confianza

-Para ti...que es la literatura?-Preguntó Reiji

Vi a Reiji y parecía curioso, me sentí aliviada y feliz que quisiera saber algo de mí, pero tenía que medirme en lo que decía, no quiero que se exalte o se sienta incomodo, siempre tengo que medir lo que digo...esa tal vez sea una regla para tratar con hombres.

-Bueno para mí la literatura-Comencé a hablar-Es una expresión del alma, y a veces una catarsis de las ideas de la persona o pensamientos más profundos que luchan por liberarse de su jaula.

-Ah, enserio?-Dijo Reiji

Me quedé muda, tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, lo había enojado, lo incomodé, se burlaría de mí?, no sé lo que iba a decir pero me relajé y esperé su respuesta.

-Interesante, eres la primera mujer que da esos términos para describir algo así-Dijo mirándome

-No sé si tomarlo como halago, la mayoría de personas dicen que es aburrida solo porque se trata de libros-Dije sentándome en el sillón-Pero para mí siento que la literatura es un mundo en el cual uno puede imaginar su propio mundo...y destino-Dije algo pensativa

-Sí que sabes mucho para ser una niña-Dijo Reiji

-No quería aburrirte-Dije un poco avergonzada

-Si eres una chica interesante-Dijo Reiji

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, no sabía ni que decir, me despedí de él y fui a mi cuarto, en el camino estaba muy pensativa pero luego escuche voces, parecían venir de las paredes, voces que decían mi nombre, no entendía que pasaba pero me daba miedo, fui rápido a mi habitación y me quedé ahí, Sayuri se quedó dormida en mi cama, la pobre estaba muy cansada después de que arreglo la montaña de ropa. Me senté en mi tocador y me mire en el espejo, luego abrí mi joyero y vi la variedad de joyas que tenía, cuando volví a ver en el espejo una persona estaba tras miera Kanato, lo supe por el lindo osito que traiga, voltee rápido y lo vi.

-Kanato, me asustaste-Dije nerviosa

-Perdón por asustarte, que haces?-Dijo Kanato

-Ah nada-Dije un poco incomoda-Solo pensaba que accesorios ponerme en el cabello

-Puedo ayudar?-Dijo Kanato sentando a Teddy en la mesa del tocador

-Bueno, si quieres-Dije un poco tranquila

Kanato agarró el cepillo para cabello y lo paso muchas veces, lo tocaba y jugaba con él, yo no sabía que pensar, cada chico aquí era diferente, me intrigaba sus personalidades, quería saber más pero todo a su tiempo.

-Es como peinar a una muñeca-Dijo Kanato con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mu...muñeca?-Dijo curiosa

Kanato agarro unos ganchos en forma de corazón y los puso en mi cabello, creí que estaba en un salón de belleza cuando en realidad era un niño quien jugaba con mi cabello. Me miré al espejo y me había hecho un peinado muy lindo, de hecho me gustó mucho.

-Qué lindo kanato, gracias-Dije mirándome al espejo

-Me alegra mucho que te guste, practico mucho-Dijo Kanato abrazando a Teddy

-Con quién o qué?-Dije curiosa

-Mis muñecas-Dijo Kanato

-Tienes muñecas?-Dije algo interesada

-Son hermosas,elegantes,bien portadas..como tú -Dijo Kanato-Pero te diferencias por que ellas no están vivas

-Son muñecas, están hechas de materiales como trapos, hilos y esas cosas-Dije un poco relajada

-No...-Dijo él-Ellas "estaban" vivas

-Co...Coleccionas…Chicas...muertas?-Dije nerviosa

-Yo les di la oportunidad de ser hermosas para siempre dijo Kanato acercándose a mí-Podría darte esa oportunidad a ti también

-No gracias...yo ya soy bonita de por si-Dije algo nerviosa intentando no mirarlo

-Eres bella y posees la elegancia de una reina, acaso eres alguna pariente de un noble?

-N...no...no lo soy-Dije nerviosa-Tengo que ser de una posición alta para ser bella?

-Bueno...no lo sé-Dijo Kanato-Pareces protagonista de una novela...de amor y drama

-No exageres-Dije algo sonrojada

-Linda y apetecible-Dijo Kanato mirando mi piel

Kanato puso una mano en mi cuello y acaricio un poco, estaba un poco incomoda y asustada, me quería morder, yo lo sabía.

-Puedo sentir el calor de tu sangre fluyendo-Dijo kanato mirando mi piel-Es tan suave

-Ka…Kanato...por favor...saca tu mano si?-Dije asustada

-Es solo una caricia-Dijo inocente

-Yo creo que tiene un objetivo diferente-Dije

-Bueno, te dejo en paz...-Dijo Kanato yendo a la puerta-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Kanato se fue y yo aún estaba con la piel de gallina, que chicos tan raros pero a la vez misteriosos, me hacían querer saber más acerca de sus vidas. Ya eran la media noche y tenía sueño, será tal vez porque mi novio no me había dejado dormir bien, necesitaba descansar. Sayuri despertó y de inmediato se puso a preparar la cama para mí, me cambió de ropa y me arropó, como era de noche, los chicos, al ser vampiros, seguirían despiertos, por eso Sayuri haría guardia en la puerta, tenía un café a su lado, me daba un poco de risa, al final cerré mis ojos y me puse a dormir. Soñé fuego, fuego en un lugar, gritos y a una mujer de cabello morado junto a un hombre...no entendía nada...que estaría soñando?


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos con la historia...disfruten amores

Pasó medio año y todo iba en armonía, conocí a los chicos un poco bien pero no me metía mucho en sus vidas personales, creo que ese es un consejo para todas las chicas, no husmear en la vida masculina a menos de tener confianza mañana llegó una carta para mí, el tema se centraba en Sayuri...y en su regreso a la academia. Cuando fui a mi cuarto, ella estaba limpiando mi librero y aproveché el momento para decirle.

-Sayu, tengo que hablar contigo-Dije nerviosa

-Dígame mi lady-Dijo Sayuri mirándome

-Como decirlo...me llego una carta...te tienes que ir-Dije mirándola

-NOOOOOO, NO QUIERO-Dijo Sayuri agarrando mis piernas-Ah claro, pero el gato se salva no?

Moukou tenía una cara satisfactoria y orgullosa

-En realidad, él también...se va contigo-Dije mirando a Moukou

A moukou se le cambió la cara y se aferró también a mis piernas como Sayuri y comenzaron a llorar dramáticamente, yo solo pensaba en lo inmadura y divertida que se veía, yo solo suspire y me relajé.

-Ya paso medio año tan rápido?-Dijo Sayuri-No puedo creerlo

-Bueno, al menos me llevo bien con los chicos...creo-Dije dudosa

-No quiero irme, la morderán mi lady-Dijo mirándome preocupada

-Los mukami también me mordieron-Dije tocando mi cuello

-Pero, los mukami eran educados y la respetaban-Dijo Sayuri levantándose-Estos son raritos!

-pero tú tienes un lado psicópata-Dije mirándola

-pero no bebo sangre-Dijo Sayuri-El punto es que no la dejaré sola con esos

-Tienes que hacerlo, además...el conde te hará muchas preguntas sobre mí-Dije un poco sonrojada

-Pero no quiero regresar-Dijo Sayuri

-Sayuri, sabes que prometiste cuando te me asignaron como Maid?

-Obedecer todo y protegerla de todo, hasta el final

-Te ordeno que regreses a la academia con Moukou y ayudes a Evans a controlarse

-De acuerdo, mi lady

Sayuri preparó su bolso y bajó las escaleras, yo estaba tras ella con Moukou en mis brazos, los sakamaki miraron que nos acercábamos a la puerta y poco a poco se acercaron. Un carro negro llegó a la entrada pero cuando volteó Sayuri y Moukou se aferraron a una columna de la entrada.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-Dije jalando el vestido de Sayuri

-No quiero, no quiero, no quierooo-Dijo Sayuri

-Nya, nya, nyaaaa-Dijo Moukou

-Alguien que me ayude a sacarlos-Dije agotada

En eso veo que Subaru se acerca a mí y carga a Sayuri y la lanza hasta el carro y entra en él, suerte que la puerta estaba abierta, Moukou también fue lanzado, a Sayuri le cayó su bolso en la cabeza así que iría auto partió y yo solo miraba como se alejaba del lugar.

-Bueno pues, ahora...que hago-Dije mirando el piso

Cuando voltee para ir a mi cuarto, los chicos me miraron de una forma...rara?...no sabía cómo describirlo...pero me daba miedo, con mis poderes de vampiro me fui corriendo a algún lugar donde me pudiese esconder de ellos. Llegué a una habitación donde estaba con sabanas cubriendo los muebles, habían muchos anillos, collares y maquillaje en un tocador grande que tenía un espejo bonito, cuando toqué los anillos un poco, sentí un escalofrío y me puse nerviosa al volver a ver en el espejo, había una mujer de cabellos morado largo con un vestido escotado mirándome, luego de que la vi, retrocedí y me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto con mi camisón puesto y tapada con mi sabana en la cama, yo no podía explicar quién era esa mujer o los ruidos que escuchaba en los pasillos de esta casa pero lo iba a averiguar. Era de atardecer, prendí las luces de mi cuarto y me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir lo que me había pasado, cuando terminé, decidí ir a cenar. Fui hasta el comedor y todos estaban sentados, Reiji me llevó a un asiento cerca de Shuu y sirvieron la comida, nadie hablaba con nadie así que no quise romper el silencio, hasta que Reiji habló.

-Nunca creí encontrarte en la habitación de arriba, tendré que ponerle cerrojo-Dijo Reiji

-Me ocultaba de ustedes-Dije mirando a todos-Sé que, como ahora, no está mi sirvienta querrán chupar mi sangre

-Eh querido hacer eso desde que llegaste-Dijo Kanato mirándome

-Además, nuestra paciencia a estado a tope, si no te dejas morder, lo haremos entre todos-Dijo Ayato

Yo no dije nada, cuando iba a comer un poco, Ayato me empuja contra la pared y me agarra las manos, intente sacármelo de encima pero ponía mucha fuerza hasta el punto en el que yo sentía dolor.

-Ayato...suéltame-Dije mirándolo-O usaré fuerza

-No aguanto-Dijo Ayato mostrando sus colmillos

-Ayato, dejala-Dijo Reiji-Haz eso en tu cuarto

Aproveché para quitármelo de encima y me fui de la habitación sin haber cenado. Fui a mi cuarto y me puse a dibujar, tenía hambre, y todo por culpa de Ayato, los machos si tienen una iniciativa muy agresiva, en eso tocaron la puerta, quien podría ser?, decidí abrir la puerta.

-Laito?-Dije confundida-Que deseas?

-Te traje algo para comer-Dijo Laito mostrando una tajada de pastel de fresas y un vaso de leche

-Pues, gracias-Dije mirándolo-Entra

Laito pasó y cerró la puerta, me entregó el pastel con una cuchara y comencé a comer, Laito me miraba comer, eso me incomodaba un poco pero no le prestaba mucha atención, cuando terminé, dejé el vaso y el plato en mi mesa de noche, en eso decidí hablar con laito.

-Viniste para morderme antes que los demás no?-Dije mirando mi sabana

-No quiero apresurar las cosas-Dijo Laito con una sonrisa-Perdona a Ayato

-Ahí que tiene un carácter-Dije cerrando mis ojos-Pero no lo culpó, debe estar sediento

-Igual que yo-Dijo Laito

-Eh?-Dije

Cuando me di cuenta Laito estaba sobre mí agarrando mis muñecas y mirándome con una sonrisa, estaba asustada pero a la vez, le dejaría morderme, sería como un agradecimiento por traerme algo de comer y por...preocuparse por mí? Laito lamio mi cuello y lo olió, yo solo dejaba que continuase, quería que acabara pronto.

-Me pregunto...como sabrá tu sangre-Dijo Laito

-Pruébala si deseas-Dije un poco sonrojada y evitando mirarlo

-Eso haré-Dijo Laito

Pude sentir la mordedura de Laito en mi cuello, escuchaba como laito gemía y suspiraba cuando tomaba mi sangre, creo que lo hacía a propósito, solté un pequeño gemido por el dolor pero al parecer a Laito le gustó.

-Te da placer eh?-Dijo Laito mirándome

-No es...verdad-Dije

-Mentirosa, te daré más-Dijo Laito

Al parecer le gustaba mi sangre, quería que ya me soltara pero sin importar si me movía para quitármelo el seguía succionando mi sangre, además que era imposible moverme porque me dolía más. Laito se detuvo y me miró.

-Eres tan dulce, es como tomar azúcar pura pero no empalagas, deliciosa-Dijo Laito con una sonrisa

-Cállate-Dije mirando a otro lado-Ya terminaste?

-Si, por hoy-Dijo con una risa

Laito lamió la sangre que corría por mi cuello y luego se fue de mi cuarto, me sentí un poco mareada pero tuve las fuerzas para ir al baño, lavarme con solo agua la mordedura y regresar a mi cama a dormir, antes de quedarme dormida pensé en la mordedura de Laito, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza pero sabía que iba a morderme tal vez mañana, y todos los demás, Evans, perdón.

Cuando soñé,estaba en un sotano y estaba parada frente a un espejo enorme y en el reflejo estaba esa mujer del espejo mirandome,nos acercamos y tocamos el espejo con nuestras manos pero luego de eso todo se oscureció y una risa malevola pude escuchar,me levanté de golpe y me asusté,mi corazón estaba acelerado y tenia mucho miedo,no sabia que hacer,quien era esa mujer.

Creo que desperté la curiosidad por saber la relacion de tal persona en el espejo y Treicy eh?,que hipotesis pueden crear...se los dejo de tarea jeje


	4. Chapter 4

Seguimos con la historia...disfruten amores

Luego, en la noche, me puse un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de manga corta y una bincha y fui al recogía rosa blanca para adornar mi cuarto, sin mencionar su dulce aroma, mientras recogía las rosas, vi a Subaru arrecostado en un árbol, decidí hablarle, creo que nos teníamos un poco de confianza así que no había problema, verdad?

-Hola Subaru-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que quieres-Dijo él con los brazos cruzados

-No puedes ser un poco más...cortes?-Dije un poco fastidiada

-Como si me importará serlo-Dijo él

-Deberías, así podrías ser muy importante en la vida de una chica-Dije algo nerviosa

-A nadie le importo, solo yo debo ser responsable de mí mismo, no necesito a nadie más-Dijo él desviando la mirada

-Eh?!, pero que dices, para mi si eres importante-Dije un poco sonrojada

-Si claro, acaso, arriesgarías tu vida por alguien como yo?-Dijo serio

-Claro-Dije segura

-Me salvarías de la muerte misma?-Dijo mirando el suelo

-Si, por que sigues dudando-Dije fastidiada

-No te creo-Dijo Subaru

-Sí que eres un cabeza dura, bueno, y si no habláramos de ti, y si hablamos...de mí?-Dije mirándolo

-Eh?-Dijo confundido

-Acaso te importo?-Dije mirándolo

-Eh...pues-Dijo mirándome raro

-Sígueme-Dije yendo a un lago cerca

-Oye! Espera-Dijo siguiéndome

Al llegar al lago estaba en un pequeño risco erosionado en el borde, miré a Subaru y él me miró confundida.

-Crees que no me importas?-Dije mirandolo-Veiamos si tú eres capaz de creer que lo eres

-No entiendo nada-Dijo Subaru-Que intentas hacer?

-Si te importo como me importas tú, me salvarás-Dije-Sino, déjame ahogarme

-Qué?-Dijo Subaru-No te creo capaz

Cuando dijo eso, alcé un poco mis manos y me tiré hacia atrás y caí al agua, estaba muy fría, sentía como me hundía, que pasaba si no me salvaba, al parecer...no me quiere. Se me agotaba el aire, pero en eso, alguien me agarra y me sube a la superficie, sería Subaru? Abrí los ojos y estaba echada en el césped debajo de un árbol frente al lago, luego vi a Subaru a mi lado mirándome, estaba todo mojado, él me había sacado, se puso sobre mí y se acercó a mí, me estaba besando, no creí que hiciera eso pero lo dejé, así que, si le importaba pero, en qué sentido, no creía en mis palabras pero con actos, comprendió.

-Eres tonta o qué?-Dijo Subaru mirándome

-Quería probarte-Dije mirándolo a los ojos

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Dijo serio

-Ahora si me crees?-Dije

-Eres la única persona que se atrevió a hacer algo por mí-Dijo Subaru

-Y eso...es bueno?-Dije confundida

No me respondió, solo, me volvió a besar, creo que quería olvidar ese momento con tal beso, toqué su cabeza y lo acerqué a mí, profundizando el beso, le respondía como el deseara, se lo había ganado. Luego de ese beso me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a mi cuarto, me puso en mi cama y lo miré, se desabrochaba la camisa, espera, esto no era lo que pensaba, quise levantarme pero me inmovilizó.

-Espera, no quiero, hacer esto-Dije un poco asustada

-Ya no puedo contenerme, y esa acción que hiciste, detonó la bomba-Dijo Subaru

-Eh?-Dije nerviosa

Me volvió a besar, pero más intenso, no sé por qué pero pensaba que era Evans en ese momento, tenía que detenerlo pero, creo que ya era tarde, me estaba dejando llevar por él, una persona que diariamente era agresivo y violento era dulce y tierno una noche, es un chico tsundere,bueno,eso creo. Estaba desnuda, con las manos sujetadas por él, no sabía qué hacer, estaba indefensa, solo podía sentir el toque de sus labios en mi cuerpo, empecé a gemir y poco a poco pedí más, no quería dejarme llevar pero era inevitable creo que tal vez era porque extrañaba las caricias de Evans y quería sentir que estaba conmigo. Entró en mí, él solo repetía mi nombre, evitaba gemir pero no podía, lo miré a sus ojos, sus besos, sus embestidas, como me tocaba, me gustaba, ya no había marcha atrás, aunque honestamente, lo deseaba. Me deje llevar, esto era malo, no creí que me dejaría llevar por él, tenía miedo. Subaru seguía dormido, me vestí y fui a mi habitación y me eché en mi cama, comencé a llorar, busqué un mi mesa de noche mi anillo, lo bese y susurre "perdón", ya no sabía que iba a pasar.

Cuando amaneció, no salí de mi cuarto ni para desayunar, no tenía hambre, no después de lo que había sucedido, no quería ver a nadie, estaba tan deprimida y asustada. Alguien toco la puerta, me acerqué pero no abrí la puerta, solo escuché por ella.

-Quien?-Dije desanimada

-Treicy, por que no bajas a desayunar?,Teddy quiere acompañarte-Dijo Kanato

-No tengo hambre Kanato-Dije

-Estas bien?-Dijo Kanato

-Solo un poco deprimida-Dije evitando llorar

-Puedes ir a mi cuarto si deseas-Dijo Kanato

Kanato se fue, yo solo estaba en mi cama envuelta en mi sábana, cuando me levanté para ir al baño, vi que mi lazo de cabello no estaba en mi tocador, quería amarrarme el cabello,comecé a buscarlo pero no estaba en mi cuarto, olí mi tocador y pude percibí el olor de í de mi cuarto y lo busqué, llegué hasta su cuarto, abrí la puerta pero no estaba pero si vi el lazo en su cama, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a su cama, cuando cogí mi lazó, fui inmovilizada en la estaba sonriendo sobre mí, yo estaba un poco asustadas pero era de esperarse de un tipo como él.

-Vienes por tu lazo?-Dijo Laito mirándome

-Déjame ir, no deberías coger cosas que no te pertenecen-Dije mirándolo

-Subaru no pensó en eso cuando te tomo-Dijo Laito

-Lo sabes?-Dije nerviosa

-Escuché cada sonido del cuarto de Subaru-Dijo Laito-Se divirtieron?, por qué lo hiciste?

-Me...dejé llevar-Dije evitando mirarlo

-Te dejarías...llevar...por mí?-Dijo Laito con una sonrisa

Yo…..yo

Lamento la demora, aquí les dejo lo que hice….que contestará Treicy?


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora, siguiente parte

-Y bien, cuál es tu respuesta?-Dijo Laito sonriendo

-Yo...no podría hacer eso-Dije mirándolo

-Y como ha Subaru lo dejaste? Me parece injusto-Dijo Laito

-Cállate,no quiero recordar-Comenté con miedo

-Nfu-Respondió Laito-Al parecer tienes un lado oscuro oculto, muéstramelo

-Que insinúas-Dije molesta

No me fijé cuando pero, me había amarrado las manos arriba de mi cabeza, estaba asustada pero a la vez no me dejaría vencer como un tipo como él, aunque en realidad, tener las caricias que no tuve en 6 meses me gustaba pero no de un hombre diferente que no fuese se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó caer, se acercó a mi rostro y con su mano toco mi mejilla, acariciándola mientras me veía los ojos muy de cerca, era como si quisiera saber de mi a través de mis ojos, me parecía algo interesante, ya que a veces hacia eso con Evans, luego de unos segundos Laito volvió a hablar.

-Necesitas a alguien en tu vida, Treicy-Comentó Laito

-Tengo un novio así que te conviene no tocarme-Respondí

-Acaso Subaru hizo caso a esa oración?-Dijo Laito-O más bien, sabia de tu novio desde el principio?

-Pues...-Dudé

-Déjame sustituir a tu novio esta noche, será el pago de mi silencio-Explicó Laito con una sonrisa

-Yo...yo...Tartamudié

-Shhh, tranquila-Respondió Laito-Seré dulce

Laito comenzó a desabotonar mi camisón, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería repetirlo, no quería traicionar a Evans de nuevo. Estaba besando mi cuello, bajaba dejando un camino de ligeros besos en mi cuerpo, en eso sentí una punzada, había mordido mi muslo, bebía mi sangre, sentía dolor pero recordaba las mordidas que me daba Evans, lo hacia lo más delicado para que no me doliera pero apenas podía pesar en él por cada succión que hacia ó mi entrada y yo seguía dejándolo jugar conmigo, pero en realidad, quería hacer el amor con el?, o lo hacía...porque deseaba placer.

-Laito espera-interrumpí-Estoy confundida

-Ahora te da miedo?-Respondió Laito

-Yo...yo-Tartamudié

-No te resistas, si lo hiciste con mi hermano, conmigo no hay problema-Sonrió Laito mirándome

Laito me beso, su beso era suave y rendí, necesitaba el calor de un macho a mi lado, entró en mí, apreté las sábanas y gemí, me decía palabras dulces y algunas algo indecentes pero no respondía a ninguna de ellas. Siguió embistiendo y yo solo sentía el placer que me daba, era increible, pero no quería volver a repetir este acto.

-Eres...deliciosa...Treicy-Jadeó en mi oído

-Laito...laito...termina ya-Gemí mirándolo

-te lo daré todo...dentro...tuyo-Dijo Laito mirando mis ojos

-No...Dentro no...no...ah-Lo miré

-Corrámonos...juntos-Continuó Laito

Se había corrido en mí, aun de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera, tendría que comprarme pastillas anticonceptivas. Estaba exhausta,laito se echó a mi lado y me dio un beso suave, luego me dormí, después de varias horas desperté, aún desnuda y con el olor de laito,me puse mi vestido y salí de su habitación y me dirigi a la mia. Al llegar me bañé y me eché en mi cama a llorar,prometí,cortandome un poco mi mano, no volver a tener sexo con ninguno de ellos, jamás.

En el instituto de vampiros, Meiri estaba durmiendo de cabeza en su cuarto cuando de repente se despierta de golpe y va volando hacia la habitación de estaba revisando los preparativos para el aniversario del instituto, escuchó la puerta siendo tocada con desesperación, abrió la puerta y Meiri entró y la cerró, se sentó en un silló y Murasaki tenía intriga de por qué había interrumpido así.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo Meiri?-Dijo murasaki arreglando los papeles

-Tenemos un problema-Respondió Meiri

-Cuál?-Continuó Murasaki mirándola

-Se trata de Treicy, está en peligro...ha vuelto-Comentó Meiri

-Imposible...no puede regresar, está en el limbo-Contesto Murasaki

-La vi en mi sueño hace miuntos, esta tras ella-Dijo Meiri-Corrigo,está en la mansión

La mirada que lanzó murasaki hacia Meiri fue de sorpresa y de confusión, Meiri también estaba confundida por lo de su sueño pero era real.

-Llama a las demás, debemos hacer una investigación, nos encontramos en la biblioteca-Dijo Murasaki saliendo de la habitación

Meiri llamó a las demás y todas se dirigieron a la biblioteca, se sentaron en una mesa circular y Murasaki llegó con unos pergaminos viejos y polvorientos pero al parecer estaba segura de que servirían.

-Porque nos llamaron?-Preguntó Yuriko arreglando su cabello

-Tenemos un asunto que investigar...ha vuelto...Cordelia-Dijo Murasaki

-Que?!-Exclamaron las chicas en conjunto

-Es imposible, ella está muerta, meiri aseguró su muerte al transformarse en unos de los hijos de ella y ellos terminaron su trabajo-Yuriko miró confusa a Murasaki

-Creo que esto tiene que ver más con su muerte, explícanos que paso esa noche meiri-Miro murasaki a meiri quien tenía un cuchillo en sus manos

-Ella cayó, un hombre le quitó el corazón, pero lo que no sabíamos era que el último ítem de nuestra generación se encontraba debajo de ella-Explicó Meiri

-La daga estaba debajo de ella?-Pregunto Ayame

-Era una daga común y corriente, la noté antes de entrar en la mansión, lo le presté atención hasta que se volvió ítem-Explicó Meiri-La sangre de cordelia bañó esa daga convirtiéndola en ítem

-Pero, los ítem se hacen por medio de la renovación de poderes no?-Dijo Akane

-Si pero, el ítem de la daga es el más poderoso ya que viene de una doncella antigua que era de la realeza-Dijo Meiri-Al ser un ítem de la realeza se debe balar con la misma o diferente sangre real para que se vuelva ítem y como nunca pasó...

-Pero hay un problema-Interrumpió Murasaki-La hermana del conde envió allá a Treicy para poder convivir con otros vampiros y se llevó consigo la daga, la sangre de cordelia sigue en esa daga y al parecer, eso despertó a Cordelia de la muerte haciendo que su alma regresará a la mansión.

-Y como la detenemos-Dijo Akane sosteniendo su guadaña

-Primero debemos sacar a Treicy de esa casa-Dijo Murasaki

-La condesa no nos lo permitirá, aún faltan 3 meses para que se cumpla el año-Dijo Yuriko

-Antes de que se ponga el sol el último día de Treicy, iremos y la sacaremos de ahí luego usaré mi magia para poder encerrarla en el "limbo" para que jamás regrese-Miró murasaki su reloj de bolsillo

-Pero requeriría mucha magia, podrías estar en riesgo-Dijo Yuriko

-Esa mujer nos ha destrozado la vida a todas, cada una de nosotras tuvo un fragmento de su vida en donde la vieron, no es así-Miró murasaki fijamente a las chicas

-Nuestro padre volvió borracho a casa y mató a nuestra madre para poder estar con ella-Dijo Ayame

-Mi novio rompió conmigo por ella-Comentó yuriko

-Me volví masoquista porque ella me obligaba a lastimarme para darle gracia-Dijo Meiri

-Y a mí me volvió una asesina haciendo tener estrés e imaginando muerte de cada persona que veia, incluso mi familia.

-Por eso la asesiné no podía dormir sabiendo que había un mounstro afuera-Dijo Meiri

-Pero Treicy puede tener control ahi-Dijo Ayame

-A que te refieres One-chan?-Preguntó Akane

-Treicy puede contra Cordelia, después de todo...es su casa

Pronto llegaremos al final, estuve deprimida un tiempo por el rudo comentario, para no decir otra palabra, que me dejaron, pero no me dejé caer, tenía ya lista esta parte pero por medio a que me tenga un comentario igual no lo puse pero como escritora tengo que tener en cuenta las críticas por una parte me ayudó algunos puntos pero otros si me ofendieron, bueno pero espero poder terminar ese fic satisfecha.


End file.
